


《社日云雨》

by shuilv



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 哪吒之魔童降世 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuilv/pseuds/shuilv





	《社日云雨》

李哪吒者，陈塘关人也。父靖为陈塘关总兵，师从西昆仑度厄真人，驻守一方，行为世范。靖有妻殷氏十娘，潇潇飒飒，能披戎装，与夫同战。十娘怀胎三载六月，诞季子哪吒，为魔丸转世，桀骜不驯，举止乖戾。

天生神力，拜太乙真人门下，习五行八卦、奇门遁甲。及长，身长一丈六尺。彼其少年，天生火相，神容熠熠，眼运精光，顾盼神飞。

好勇善战，乃奉靖命求学于女娲宫，读诗书以修身养性，同窗有一龙族，名曰敖丙，邂逅相遇，见之如故。

敖丙者，灵珠转世，东海龙王之季子。丙仪容昳丽，体态纤颀。行动处，如烟荡远山；莞尔时，恰似霜雪落梅枝。风云运命，灵珠魔丸一相遇，三载间同窗起居一处，情与日增。

立春后第五戊日，为凡间春社。与二三子长歌载酒，夜阑人散，日暮而归，俱大醉。

哪吒踉跄行处，穿花拂柳，误入一室，见丙醉眠，乃知为其居所。烛影摇红，丙衣衫未整，半褪处玉骨清凉，胭脂色晕染眉梢。哪吒心悸，为之相思之苦，春情骀荡。

于是卧于一处，悄呼其名。丙半醒之间应之，醉眼乜斜，娇慵懒倦。哪吒春心萌动，吐息灼灼，乃将阴阳交融，付于衽席；云雨之事，诉向巫山。

夜色浸凉，丙体寒，哪吒覆身于上，如贴凉玉。徐徐暖之，薄衫渐除，唯余寸缕。丙胴体如羊脂白玉，哪吒肤有麦色，十指相扣，舌如灵蛇破齿列，渐渐薄汗生。

长发如瀑，纠缠一处。哪吒蹲踞于敖丙之上，揽其纤腰，取一乾坤圈锢于丙股间之麈柄，丙惊觉不能动，仰见月色入户，四处静寂，唯余床帏暗响，面容为之羞赧。

哪吒探二指下行，渐至丙后庭隐处，轻拢慢捻，取精水止涩，尚能探入。于是扶其发髻，提其一足，跨身进之。提玉柄入深庭，彼处似妇人牝户，但觉暖热温湿，丙处子之身，亦快亦痛，呼饶不已，眸中蕴泪。

于是取混天绫缚其足，悬于床架，丙秘处毕现，其时色若春花，红泪零如雨，唇间嘤鸣，似杜鹃哀鸣。

哪吒兜其上身，复又倾身，吱呀床板做声不绝，倒腾进退干百余回。丙力竭不能自持，唯随之颠簸于逆水。

当是时，泣噎呼号，闷哼不绝。纠缠之地，若长街夜雨，泥泞噼啪，白浪渐渐。汗雾湿发，乱帖额鬓，眉眼如丝，难以尽言。

心旌摇曳，似重回混沌，灵台崩摧，心中眼中，空此一人。

月摇花影映窗牖，一夜帘卷风荡漾。


End file.
